The Connection
by Ivy Holmes
Summary: Something has connected Sherlock, The Doctor, and the Winchesters. Or someone? The only person all three have come in contact with over the past four years is in need of their help- no matter what the cost. Problems arouse though as it turns out that everyone's connection is Sherlock's younger sister, Enola Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock

The last time Sherlock saw his sister was on her thirteenth birthday in London. She had found him sitting on a bench in the dark night, watching the glowing London Eye from a distance away. This was six months before Sherlock met John. He was still utterly alone. But even now, he still remembered. Because that was the last meeting he had with her.

He remembered how she had come up behind him sitting on the bench. How she paused as if questioning her decision then walked around and sat down on the far side; as far away from him as possible. He knew it was her, but he wanted her to start talking first. So he sat, facing forward, not looking at her, and waited.

"I've come to say goodbye."

Sherlock sat up a bit straighter at her words; a minute movement. That was not what he was expecting.

"You can't run from me, it that's what you're thinking." The words came out harsher than intended.

He heard a short huff of air blow our of his sister's nose. She was amused.

"Even if I _were_ trying to run from you, you would never be able to find me. But I'm not running, so you won't need to find me. I'm leaving. And I'm telling you where I'm going."

"I would still look for you. I personally don't care about your whereabouts, never have, never will, but Mycroft has always seemed to want to know. When you were hiding with your old private school friend, when you were living near the subways- shall I go on?"

There was a long pause before his sister replied in a low voice, "You… You knew where I was; all the time?"

"Wasn't it obvious from the number of times Mycroft hauled you back to Ferndell Hall in the past two years? I swear one more time and he was going to put you under house arrest. Of course I always knew where you were. I just didn't always tell Mycroft. And whether it's because we are related or because we have been around Mycroft too much, we do share a common hatred on some level for how insufferable he can be."

Sherlock knew his words would only make his sister more determined to become invisible. He knew what went on in her mind. She was just like him. And who knew? Perhaps she would be a bit more careful this time. Regardless, he would find her. But he loved the thrill of the chase.

"So I came to say goodbye." She started again.

"I thought I had made this obvious." Sherlock interrupted. "With me, there is no goodbye. Just so long for now."

She sighed heavily. "Where I am going, you cannot follow."

Now _Sherlock_ was amused. "Try me." He glanced over at her for the first time, but she was staring straight ahead. She shared the same features as him. Dark hair, sharp features, but in a more feminine way that was uniquely her own.

Before she could notice him staring, he turned to look straight ahead again.

"I'm leaving tonight; as soon as I finish talking with you. I know what I'm getting myself in to. It's dangerous, but The Doctor will take care of me."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Yes, that is the question, isn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't." She said wryly. He could still see some of the innocent child she had been in her. "Look I've stayed too long," she continued, "It's time for me to go."

She got up to leave, wrapping her black coat tighter over her thin body. It was a cold night, but Sherlock never minded. "Sherlock," she glanced back, their hazel eyes matching, "There's a chance I might not see you again. So Sherlock, have a good life. Give Mycroft my best. And don't look for me; because you will not find me." She said these words with finality, then turned and walked off toward the corner of the block, her boots making a quiet thud with each step. Then she turned the corner and was gone.

He hadn't tried to stop her. He couldn't have, even if he had wanted to. Her mind was set, and he couldn't change that. He knew that all too well. Because he knew what went on in her head. She was his sister, after all.

She frustrated him, yet amazed him, although he would never admit it. And when he finally uttered her name for the first time in a long time, he wasn't sure if he was cursing it, or feared it.

"Enola…"


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who

Precisely seven days before Sherlock's last exchange of words with his sister, The Doctor was eating chips.

Not just any chips, mind you, oh no, these were special chips. They were arguably the best chips on the globe; at least, by The Doctor's standards.

And he was determined to enjoy his beloved chips; because at this very moment, no one in time or space, not a single soul in the universe, was in dire need of his help.

And it stayed this way for exactly two minutes.

The Doctor's alone time was interrupted by the scream of a car horn and an angry voice that came from within the car saying, "Hey; watch where you're going!"

He looked up to see someone crossing the street a little farther down the road. A girl ran across, nearly getting hit by a few other cars, but she merely hopped over them and kept going, not seeming to notice them at all.

The Doctor was content to just stay there and… maybe just make sure she crossed the street safely (although if she got hit, it was her own fault), but when she got to the other side of the street, she locked eyes with him; and started running towards him.

"I can't have just one day…" He muttered. He stood from the bench he was sitting on, faced towards the girl, and crossed his arms, watching her approach.

As the girl got closer, he realized she was grinning; a wide Cheshire cat kind of grin.

"Hey, you!" She said, pointing at him as she got close (although it wasn't really necessary). She stopped and put her hands on her jean clad knees. She was panting and quite red in the face, but still grinning madly.

"You would like to help a girl out, wouldn't you?" She tilted her head up to look at him when she said this. It was not so much of a question than a statement.

This was not what The Doctor was expecting. Did she know who he was? That he helped people? Is that why she had come to him? He had to say though; he _was_ a bit interested in helping her now. This was unusual. This could be fun…

"Who says I've got the time?" He asked.

She stopped panting and stood up to face him. "Nobody. But the way you're sitting there eating your chips says you've go not place to go in a hurry. It could also be the lack of a watch around your wrist. If you had someplace to be at a certain time, would you not wear a watch to tell you when you must be off?" She raised one eyebrow and smirked. "I think you've got the time."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "Brilliant!"

"I know."

Oh, and she was self righteous.

"Listen," she said uneasily, "We don't exactly have the time for this…" Just then some angry tourists came running around the corner of the block. There must have been ten of them. And the minute they spotted the girl they began running toward them and screaming.

"Stop that girl!"

The Doctor didn't know what to think now.

But the girl gripped his hand, that mad grin back, looked up at him and whispered, "Run."

She jerked his hand and started running in the opposite direction of the angry tourists.

Street after street they ran, nearly avoiding cars that honked their horns as they hopped around them. Angry screams chased after them in the coming evening. All of a sudden, the girl violently jerked him to the left, and they went down a side alley. Some of the tourists had given up by now or had gotten lost, but a few of them kept coming. She took another side street, then another, until finally they had lost all of the tourists.

The girl led them around one final corner to make sure they weren't being followed. Then they collapsed, leaning against the nearby building.

The only sound was their gasps, trying to put air back into their lungs, until the girl started to laugh.

"That… That was great!" She slid down the wall, until she was sitting, her legs tucked up close to her. The Doctor slid down next to her.

"Why were you running from them?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "I told a joke. Stupid tourists get mad so easily."

The Doctor knew that wasn't exactly the truth, but he let it slide. He would confront her at some point.

"But now," the girl started again, "Please kindly take me to your flat."

"Um, I'm sorry, what?"

"Your flat, if you've got one."

"Why?"

"Well because those tourists are going to come back eventually. They'll come back with the police, and they'll check every street for me."

"So you just expect me to take you, a complete stranger, to my flat?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they've seen you with me. They'll look for you too."

The Doctor paused to think about this. She had a good plan. "And all this for telling a joke?"

"Well it was a very risqué joke."

"Must've been."

The two of them sat in silence for a while longer before The Doctor asked, "Why can't you go to your own flat?"

He could see the girl with the hazel eyes mulling over her answer carefully, rolling every word around in her mouth before she said, "I haven't got a flat in London." He could tell that the words were the truth by the look on her face.

The response she had given was cryptically worded. It seemed like such an isolated statement. But The Doctor could see the holes in her plan and he widened every single one he could.

"Won't your parents be concerned with you going to someone else's flat?"

"My parents," she spat out the first two words like venom, "don't care where I am. I am doing very well on my own."

"I'm sure." He said, trying to mediate. But personally, he didn't believe the statement. The girl must've been fourteen at the most. "Can I ask how old you are?"

The response was quick. "Fifteen."

"You don't look it."

"I get that a lot."

"I'm sure."

The girl stood up. "We should get going." She glanced around. "Something's not right." She mused.

"No problem then. My flat's just a few blocks away." The Doctor stood too and held out his arm so she could link her arm in his. "Come along Mystery Girl. I'll make tea."


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who

They were two blocks away when they saw the police car. And two seconds later, the police car saw them. And then the sirens went on. And to just top everything off with a nice little cherry, more sirens echoed in the distance, reacting to the one police car's alarm. And the others were drawing closer.

The Doctor looked down at the girl, but she was staring at the police car in front of them with a guilty and flustered look on her face.

"What did you _do_?" He asked, somewhat exasperated.

"We can do this later." She said, her voice a bit strained.

As much as The Doctor wanted to confront the problem then, he agreed with her quite well.

"Follow me!" She tugged his arm, leading them down a conveniently placed (well convenient for them anyhow) alley.

A left, then a right, then another left, cross the street, and there! There it was!

"Where is this flat of yours?" Mystery Girl panted.

"There!" The Doctor pointed at the familiar blue police box and started running.

The girl stayed where she was even as The Doctor ran past her, staring incredulously at the tiny blue call box. "What?!" But she didn't have much time to think because just then, a police car rounded the corner. She went running after the very peculiar man with the bow tie.

She caught up to him as he stood just outside the box, rummaging for something in his coat. "You know, this is slightly ironic. We're arresting ourselves. Do you know what these boxes were used for in the nineteen fifties?"

He didn't respond, just pulled out a key, inserted it into the lock on the box, and opened the door. The police car was close, but not close enough to see the two of them go inside.

The girl didn't get a good look as to what the inside the box looked like because the man with the bow tie was standing in front of her, and she was quite short. "Go!" She pushed him through the door impatiently.

Once inside, she didn't stop to look at her surroundings. Just turned around and closed the door behind her.

When she turned around, she almost stepped back outside with the cops and arrested herself.

The Doctor didn't even glance back. Everyone's reaction was the same.

Except for hers.

One second it was dead silent, and the next she was laughing. Hysterically, but yes, she was laughing. "This is fantastic!" She said. "Absolutely fantastic! This goes against _so_ many natural laws! If my brother saw this, he would... I don't even know! Explode perhaps?"

She began to explore the console room. "But how is it possible?"

The Doctor leaned back on the railing, crossed his arms, and studied her.

"You mentioned your brother."

"Yes. People have brothers. Don't you have one? A sibling in general, I mean." She had walked over to the central console and now admired the technology.

"No."

"Oh." The girl stopped admiring all of the buttons and levers. "Well you can have both of mine. I've got two."

"How old are they?"

"I have no clue anymore. If I knew at some point, I've forgotten."

He leaned forward and gave a small grin. "You don't seem like the type to forget."

"There are some things that are better forgotten." The girl looked back down at the buttons, not being able to meet his eyes. The glow from the console illuminated the unreadable expression on her face.

"What are their names?"

"Mycroft and Sherlock."

"And I've love to bet that they're the reason for the police cars. And the 'tourists'. Am I right?"

"Answer that yourself. You seem to already know."

"Then I would say yes."

"You would be correct."

The Doctor straightened himself from leaning on the railing. "You're going to be here a while. Those police cars are going to be out there for some time. Why don't we get to know each other?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." The dark-haired girl started to back towards the door. "Who do you work for? My brothers?"

"I'm The Doctor. I'm a time lord and over one thousand years old. That means I'm an alien. The thing we're standing in right now is the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for 'time and relative dimensions in space'."

The girl looked up at him with an odd expression on her face.

"You can leave if you want but I'm warning you, those police cars will still be out there."

"You're an alien?"

"Yes, does that scare you?"

"No."

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at her. "Mystery Girl, you interest me very much. Why aren't you afraid of someone as foreign as me?"

"Because I've met people of my own species who are less friendly than you."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Quite right you are."

"I know." A small grin came back to the girl's face. The Doctor realized right then that he liked making her smile.

He shook his head. "So modest."

"You know, on second though, I think I might stay for that tea." The girl with the hazel eyes said. "If you'll still have me of course."

"Why the change of mind?"

"Because you're the most exciting thing that's happened to me all day."

"Just today?" He grinned and she grinned back and his hear soared. He loved it.

She jokingly considered this. "No… Maybe this week."

"Well then come on Mystery Girl. I'll make us that tea I promised."

"My name's Ivy. Ivy Meshle."

As the two walked back to the TARDIS kitchen, The Doctor considered the name. "Nah, I like Mystery Girl better."

"Okay."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural

Two years after The Doctor's first hello to his Mystery Girl, he was saying his last goodbye.

"They need me, Doctor."

"I know they do Ivy. But I feel like I do too."

Ivy looked up at The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, with tears in her eyes and a broken heart in her chest.

"You know that if I didn't think this was the best, I wouldn't do it. I'd stay with you forever. But they need my help."

"My Mystery Girl still remains a mystery to me. My Mystery Girl's grown up." He said, looking down at her with so much pride and affection.

"So long for now, Doctor." Ivy hugged him tight around his midsection, which was about as far up as she could reach. He hugged her back hard and tight.

"Goodbye Love." He pulled her away from him and cupped her face in his hands, admiring her.

"Don't forget about me now." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away with his thumb as he responded, "How could I ever forget you?" He brought her towards him and kissed her forehead. He never wanted to let her go.

"Go on then," He said, "Why are you still hanging around with this daft old face?"

"See you soon." Ivy said. Then she backed away and towards where the trench-coated angel stood waiting across the street.

…

Ivy didn't look back as she crossed the street and approached the angel.

"Ivy Meshle," the angle said in a low, gravelly voice, "I have waited a long time to meet you."

Ivy closed her eyes as she heard the sound of the TARDIS leaving- without her.

"Sam and Dean need your help."

"So I've heard."

"I am going to take you to them now."

"Well how else was I supposed to help them?"

The angel narrowed his eyes. "Sam and Dean use sarcasm somewhat like that. I am sure you and Dean will get along just fine."

"Marvelous. Let's go. I'm liking them more and more already."

The angel put his hand on her shoulder, and all of a sudden they weren't on the dark street but in a diner, seated on one side of a booth. Two men were seated on the other side of the table. One was stuffing their face with some kind of a pie and the other was looking at something on a laptop. The both looked up when Ivy and her escort dropped in.

Ivy didn't know what to say. How had they gotten here all of a sudden? She looked around and sighed. "This has been a really crappy day."

"Tell me about it." The guy eating pie said through a mouthful of the stuff. "Cas, who's the newbie?"

"Someone who can help." Cas said. "This is Ivy."

"Hey. I'm Sam." The one on the laptop said.

"I'm Dean." Pie guy said.

"Hello." Ivy said.

"Dude, what's up with the accent?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god, I have an accent?!" Ivy faked a horrified look. "I don't know, it might be because I'm British."

Dean considered this. "I know a demon whose British… Or some nationality like that." Sam rolled his eyes but Dean shrugged it off and pointed his fork at her. "I like you."

Ivy exchanged a glance with Cas. "I thought he might." Cas smirked as he said this. Then he became serious again. "Ivy is here because she deals with the same sort of creatures you guys do."

"So you're a hunter?" Sam asked.

Ivy looked confused. "I'm… I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. I don't hunt animals. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"She deals with them in a slightly different way." Cas said. "She knows more about a lot of things than we could ever hope to know. She will be a valuable resource."

"She'll be coming with us then?" Sam asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea? How old are you, Ivy?"

"Seventeen." Was Ivy's immediate response. Cas looked at her a bit strangely, narrowing his eyes and seeming to peer right through her so cleverly placed facade. It had been up for a long time now and she had become used to it. And used to not having people be able to see through it. But he could. He knew she was lying.

But Sam and Dean missed it because they seemed to be arguing.

"We were a lot younger when we started hunting." Dean argued.

"Yes, but we were forced in to it. I don't think just brining someone in is a good idea. Especially a young person."

"If it helps," Ivy butted it, "I know what I'm getting myself into. I've been doing what I do for two years now. Cas asked me the other day when I was about to leave town after finishing up some business, and I said yes. I'm doing this by choice."

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam shrugged.

"It _is_ destiny, if that helps." Cas said. "She _is_ supposed to be here."

Dean nodded. "It's settled then. You're coming."

Sam glanced out the window of the diner. "Guys, we need to get going before it gets dark."

"Alright, let's roll." Dean said. He took a set of keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket.

The four of them walked outside. Waiting for them in the parking lot was a beautiful, old black car that Sam and Dean immediately walked over to. This was their ride apparently.

"You'll be going with Sam and Dean from here." Cas told Ivy.

"We're going to go see a friend a few states over." Dean said as he hopped in the driver's seat.

"Got anything we need to take with us?" Sam asked.

"No." Ivy said.

"Alright, then we'll get going I guess. You can ride in the back." He said and got in the passenger seat.

Ivy looked up at Cas and he gave her a nod. She did as she was told and got in the back. She looked back to see Cas again, but he was gone; nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off. She should be used to weird things by now. 

Dean started the car and some rock music that was very foreign to Ivy came on. Sam and Dean started talking and Ivy suddenly realized how tired she was. She released a sigh and leaned back against the seat to look out the window. How had she gotten here? What had she done? This was so sudden; so unexpected. If she had been asked four years ago how her life would have panned out, this would have been the furthest thing from her mind.

Ivy didn't often allow herself to think like this because she usually ended up feeling very melancholy; something that ran in the family. When she was younger, sometimes she would be stuck in bed for days because of something she had thought or heard or had been told. Now she knew how to control these situations from happening as best she could, but sometimes she just let a thought slip; like now. And the more she thought on her current situation, the more she thought- no, she _knew_ that there was no way in hell that this could end well for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I thought I would just add this in because I have shown this to a few of my friends and they had a few questions. I have no clue how this would line up with the stories of the TV shows. I know it would have been four years since Sherlock saw Enola, and that was six months before he met John, and I **_**know**_** that that really cannot go together with the show's timeline. But you have to keep in mind that The Doctor could have dropped Enola off anywhere in time. She technically, right now with the Winchesters, could be back in time (the Winchesters could be back farther than Sherlock (even though that would technically be their present). Ugh! I don't know! All of this talk of time is making me confused), or anything like that. So please just keep an open mind while reading this. I don't really find it that important anyway.**

**Also, I would **_**love**_** it if you would review, favorite, or follow if you want to! Anything helps make me a better writer! I am very open to suggestions and constructive criticism so please say something if something's on your mind!**

**Thanks and love to you all,**

**Ivy Holmes**

Ivy was sitting on top of her bed, in her room in the bunker, looking for some much needed information on her laptop. Two years had passed since she had decided to stay and help the Winchesters, who were very glad for her help.

Although she didn't regret her decision to join Team Free Will, there were times that she missed her times with The Doctor. Or even farther back, when she was just Enola; constantly on the run from her older brothers.

Sam interrupted her thoughts by opening the door and asking, "Hey, I'm running to the store. Anything you need besides the usual?"

"Yeah, some cheese puffs would be nice. I've been out for like, three days now."

"Alright, cheese puffs it is."

"Also, would you tell Dean that he needs to check the salt lines by some of the windows? I thought I noticed a few of them the other day starting to fade."

Sam nodded. "Gotcha."

And that's when Ivy heard it; the familiar whirring, wheezing sound of the TARDIS.

At first, she thought maybe she was hearing things. There had been nights, soon after she had first come here, when she thought she heard the TARDIS, or The Doctor calling her, and she would run out of her room, hoping desperately that he was here for her. She got lonely before she really got to know the Winchesters.

But no, that was definitely real. Even Sam heard it.

"What is that?" He asked.

Ivy didn't respond, just jumped off her bed and ran out of her room and then out of the bunker. She looked around, trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Both Sam and Dean followed her out, but she barley registered that they were there.

There, not twenty feet in front of her was a familiar blue police box. But after a few long seconds of waiting, no one emerged. The TARDIS just sat there. Ivy's heart skipped a beat in her chest.

"Stay back." Dean tried to push Ivy behind him as he raised a pistol, but she stepped past him. She didn't go any further though.

But when the door to the TARDIS opened, and her Doctor stepped out, she gave a cry of joy and ran towards him. He opened his arms and as Ivy ran into him, a "huff" escaped his lips. He had to take a step backward to keep his balance. He laughed and swung her around, one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head. Ivy was so happy to see him.

He set her down after a few seconds and held her at arms length. "Let me see you." There was something so warm about his voice, it made Ivy want to just wrap herself back in his embrace, but she did as she was told and stood still.

Ivy blushed as The Doctor looked her over. He looked back up at her and his smile was so wide. "Even more beautiful than I remember."

"Excuse me," Dean butted in, "but who are you?" Dean and Sam had stepped closer, not seeing this person as much of a threat at the moment.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Yes, that _is_ the question, isn't it?" Ivy mused.

"What are you doing here?" A sharp, gravelly voice asked from behind all four of them.

"Castiel!" The Doctor exclaimed with his usual silliness, turning to face him.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to see what _he_ wanted." There was disgust in the angel's voice as he responded. Cas turned to The Doctor. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well who could imagine? Me being somewhere I'm told not to be." The Doctor looked over at Ivy and smiled. "Well, I'm here."

"You shouldn't be."

"Yeah, why are you here, Doctor?" Ivy asked, butting in before the argument could get any more serious.

"I'm afraid something's happened. In London. It involves your brother." The Doctor looked back down at Ivy. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"Which one?" Ivy asked.

"The taller one. With the bad attitude and the hat."

"Oh Sherlock. We need to go then." Ivy said. "I'm ready, please take me."

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean pushed Ivy back behind him protectively, facing The Doctor himself. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just waltz in here and grab Ivy! She's our responsibility."

"I'm The Doctor and Ivy here," he gestured to her, "was my companion until angel boy over there asked her to help you lot out since you hunt the same sort of beasties that we come in contact with on occasion, and Ivy here just happens to be an expert on many of these things." He smiled down at Ivy like she was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"That's where you picked her up, Cas? From this guy?" Dean asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"It was not important where she came from. She was helpful, and that's all that mattered." Cas stated.

Dean shook his head. "This shouldn't even surprise me anymore."

"Please Dean," Ivy begged, "can't I go? This is important. And I can be back before tomorrow if that's when you'll need me."

Sam gave her a strange look. "That's not possible. That's too short a time to even just _get_ to London."

"Not when you have The Doctor." Ivy said. "That's a time machine." She said, tilting her head back to signal at the TARDIS.

"Well, technically it's a TARDIS. It stands for 'time and relative dimensions in space and-"

"You have gone completely insane." Dean said. "No. I'm not letting you go alone with this freak. You might have traveled with him before, but not while I'm here."

"Then come with us; you and Sam. Come with us and you'll see that I'm safe, I'm fine. Just stay out of my way once we get back to London."

Dean considered this, and then glanced back at Sam. Sam shrugged in response and said, "If it's the only way to make sure Ivy stays safe."

"Fantastic!" Ivy exclaimed. "Doctor, I'm ready when you are."

"Well let's give our guests time to pack. I'm sure they don't have a whole separate wardrobe over in London and on the TARDIS like you do." The Doctor replied.

"You can't leave," Castiel said, "Dean, you can't go. Things would fall apart without you and Sam here." He tried to reason.

"Why, Castiel, you know quite well I could have them back in ten minutes- ten seconds even!" The Doctor said.

Cas growled. "You cannot take them!"

"And why not?"

"It would mess everything up!"

"We're going Cas, no matter what you say." Dean said and turned around to walk back towards the bunker. Sam followed suit.

Cas gave The Doctor one last smoldering look, then disappeared.

"I better go gather up some stuff too." Ivy said, and then ran back towards the bunker.

After she left, The Doctor turned back towards the TARDIS and whooped. "Hear that Sexy? My Mystery Girl is back!" He leaned against the side of his blue box and waited for everyone to return, a happy smile playing on his lips.

…

Ivy returned a few minutes later carrying a small leather backpack that contained her laptop, a few plaid shirts she had picked up from her time with the Winchesters, and other odd assortments like a pistol and salt. The Doctor didn't understand why she would need a mineral such as that, but he let it slide. Humans were weird.

Ivy stood and made small talk outside of the TARDIS while they waited for the Winchesters. They could have a reunion later when they weren't constantly being watched.

The Winchester brothers eventually came back with larger bags, and they all gathered outside the TARDIS.

"Alright," Dean said, "who's driving to the airport? I don't wanna leave Baby alone in some airport parking lot so we're taking someone else's car."

"There's no need to take any cars." Ivy said. She and The Doctor shared a knowing grin.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed. He motioned to the large blue box then unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stepped through, soon followed by Ivy.

"Come on guys, we're all not gonna fit in there." Dean said. But when the two didn't come back outside, he sighed and stepped inside.

And then ran back out.

"Sam, I knew there was something wrong about that guy." Dean said, pulling a pistol out of his bag.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Have a look inside and then you tell me."

Sam took hold of a gun of his own and slid through the door. And he didn't quite believe his eyes. The room… was huge!

He didn't look any more, just exited the door and walked all the way around the police box. "That's… That's not possible. How is this possible?"

Ivy poked her head out just then. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"This is… This is alien!" Dean said.

"Yep."

Neither Sam nor Dean said something for a few long seconds.

Then said spoke up. "So, your friend's alien."

"Yep."

"Are you alien?" Dean asked.

"Ew, do I look alien?" Ivy asked.

"Well he doesn't either so I don't know what to do anymore!" Dean said. He was so exasperated.

"You don't have to come if this freaks you out so much." Ivy said. Why were they making such a big deal out of this?

"No. No, we're coming." Dean huffed and picked up his bag again.

Ivy stood back to let the two of them through.

On his way in, Sam remarked to Ivy, "You know, you could have just told us about all of this."

"No I couldn't have." Ivy said.

"Why not?"

"Because you were too daft to understand." She joked. Sam knocked her on the back of the head with his bag for that comment. "Hey!" Ivy protested with a laugh.

Dean had gotten to the center of the room and now stood looking around. "Where do we go now?"

"To your room of course!" The Doctor stood in the mouth of the hallway that led out of the console room. "You guys do like bunk beds, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Author's Note: Okay so I had my other friend read it, and she says that she feels like I kind of brushed off Enola's adventures with each character. And I did take this into consideration. But, the reason that I didn't talk about their adventures is because I am going to have flashbacks to different things she did with The Doctor and the Winchesters. I just wanted you guys to see the transitions and understand how she got from one character to the other. So in all actuality, I did not brush them off. I am just holding back the stories for a more appropriate time.**

**Thanks and love to you all,**

**Ivy Holmes**

Ivy walked down the long and winding hallways in the TARDIS. She wasn't really aware of where she was; she was just wandering, letting her mind do the same. She was so impatient to get going, but The Doctor had said that they had to wait until tomorrow. Something about the TARDIS getting its rest 'just like you pink and yellow humans' had been The Doctor's exact words. Ivy didn't think that was quite it, but she let it slide. If they weren't going yet, The Doctor must have a good reason as to why.

Sam and Dean had long since retired to their bunk beds. Dean had been muttering something about leviathans not being as hard to figure out as this day was. He needed some sleep.

Ivy had gone back to her old room, but she couldn't sleep. Everything was exactly the same as it had been. But it felt so different at the same time. It was as if she was seeing it through a new pair of eyes, or perhaps from a different angle. It was unsettle, and Ivy couldn't stand it. So she had wandered the halls.

She had been walking through the hallways, staring at her bare feet, dressed in plain black leggings and a large gray t-shirt; her usual sleeping gear since she was ten. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun, a few loose strands hanging out in front of her ears. It was probably around one in the morning.

The TARDIS started to hum, a pleasant sound, and Ivy glanced up. A room was illuminated at the end of the hallway. As she got closer, Ivy recognized it as the library. Now she knew what the TARDIS had done.

As she suspected, she found The Doctor in the library, his nose stuck in a book. He was sitting on one side of a long couch; one that they had often both sat in, him on one side, her on the other, and read together. Separate but together; alone yet in company.

While traveling with The Doctor, those had been Ivy's favorite nights. When sleep wouldn't come easy, she would pick a favorite book from the many shelves, like The Story of King Arthur, The Count of Monte Cristo, or To Kill a Mockingbird and just read. Of course, The Doctor rarely slept, so whenever he found her there, he would join her. No words would be exchanged, just the company of one another; the affirmation that they were never, in fact, alone.

She snuck up behind him, glancing at the title which was at the top of the left hand page; Jekyll and Hyde.

"I believe you've read that one a few times before." As she spoke, he jumped a bit, startled, and then looked up at her.

"Ah, yes, I have, but it's a classic. You can't read a classic enough times." He always looked so funny with his big, round glasses on. She kept in a grin.

"True." She agreed. She walked around couch and sat on the other side. They sat in silence in the low lighting for a few minutes, The Doctor looking at his book, but not really reading anymore.

"You should be asleep," He said, "I know how unfair and cranky you can be when you don't get enough sleep."

"I'll let that last comment slide for now." Ivy retorted. Then after a few seconds she added, "I couldn't sleep."

"Everything okay? Is your room still there? Don't tell me the TARDIS took it away. I hope she didn't do that."

"Yeah, it's just… Everything's the same as it was two years ago. But it's different… if that makes any sense. I feel like I've been away longer than that."

He nodded knowingly. "It makes sense."

Ivy propped her elbow on the arm of the couch, her chin in her hand, and leaned into it. "It's just… I've been through so much since I've been with you that it doesn't feel the same."

"Well things aren't the same."

She sighed. "I wish they were." The two of them sat in silence for another few minutes.

The Doctor then looked up and over at her, and feeling the movement, Ivy did the same. They shared a smile.

"I've missed you." He said.

"Me too." Ivy grinned, straight white teeth showing.

The Doctor set his book and glasses down on the side table and opened his arms towards Ivy. She leaped across the distance of the couch into his embrace. He wrapped one arm around her midsection and the other hand snaked around to the back of her head, holding her close to him.

"Oh, my Mystery Girl…" He breathed. He felt his throat close up and swallowed. "It wasn't the same without you."

"Nor without you." Her voice came out muffled as she was currently leaning her head on his shoulder.

He let her out of his embrace, as it was becoming a bit uncomfortable for both of them. Ivy readjusted herself so she was sitting next to him, her feet tucked over to her right, and leaning against The Doctor. He always seemed so warm and reassuring to her. He was the most fatherly figure she had ever known. She looked up to him as a strong father, someone that she could rely on, as a brother, someone who she could share anything with and knew would protect her, and as a best friend, someone who she could laugh and tease. Him and the Winchesters were all the family she wanted to admit she had now.

"So it's been two years. That would make you… Mmm… Nineteen now, correct?"

"Correct."

"That means I've missed two birthdays."

"Yeah."

"That means I owe you two presents, right?"

Ivy couldn't help but laugh. "You don't owe me squat. You're company is enough."

"True…" there was a pause, "but I still go you presents." His voice was so giddy. "I'll be right back." He got up quickly making Ivy squeak quietly as her support uprooted itself. She fell onto the couch and stayed lying down. It was still warm and it felt nice. She closed her eyes briefly, but opened them again as she heard The Doctor reenter the room.

He came back into her line of sight and she sat up. His hands were cupped around something. He pulled up a short stool with his foot. It was supposed to be used for reaching higher shelves in the library, but Ivy doubted it was ever used for its actual purpose.

He sat down and leaned his elbows on his knobby knees, his hands still cupped together. "The first one is from the planet Tamriel. I got this on our last trip there, do you remember that?" Ivy nodded. "I bought it and meant to give it to you for your birthday, but I didn't know we wouldn't be spending it together." He looked downcast for a moment but brightened his gaze again. "But now I get to give it to you! So here you are."

He opened his hands to reveal a beautiful necklace. Ivy gasped quietly and picked it up out of his hands. It was simple but beautiful. It was a thin black cord with silver clasps on each end. There was only one ornament to the necklace, but it was dazzling. It was a small, gray dragon wrapped around a light blue stone. Its tiny little face peeped out above the top of the stone and its body wound around it, making it seem as if it was protecting it. It was so tiny Ivy couldn't imagine how anyone had crafted the thing. She handled it like a small child told to be careful with a delicate object.

"The Tamriel are known for their craftsmanship and precious stones. So it just makes sense that they would combine the two to make beautiful things. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Ivy said quietly. "How could they have every carved something so small and perfect?" She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head a bit to the left, trying to take in all the small details.

The Doctor shrugged. "Who knows? I certainly would never be able to do it. But- hey! Not my job. So no worries."

"And now, for your second present… Now… Where did I put it?" He glanced around the room. "It's not in here… I'll be right back." He got up to exit the room. "Close your eyes. And don't open them until I tell you to."

Ivy did as she was told. In The Doctor's absence, she put on the necklace and fingered the small dragon. When he finally came back in some time later he seemed to be talking (and a bit cross) with whatever it was. "Now you can't just go wandering around like that. You'll get electrocuted or whatever things like you do. You could bite something that I need." She heard him walk back across the room and sit back down on his stool.

"Alright. Open your eyes." He said.

Ivy opened her eyes and stared at the object. "You got me a cat?!" She wanted to laugh a little bit at the extremity of the gift; of how precious it was. But she kept it in.

"Yes. Do you like him?"

"I love him! Give him here!" Ivy held out her arms and The Doctor placed the kitten in them.

"What's his name?"

"He hasn't officially got one. I've been calling him Barley for the last few days. But you call him whatever you'd like." The kitten mewed quietly. "Don't listen to him. He is a _handful._ Been leaving messes everywhere, and eating everything he has."

"I like Barley." She smiled down at the brown tabby kitten. It had four little white paws and a white tail tip. And it was precious. Oh so precious. And it was hers.

"I picked that little thing up a few days ago. Found him while I was in London..." He paused for a second. Maybe now wasn't the best time to bring that up. "I decided he was better off with me than on the street alone."

"Just barely." Ivy joked but then became serious. "Thank you Doctor."

He smiled at her. "Anything for my Mystery Girl. Now scoot over."

Ivy scooted back to her original spot and The Doctor sat back down. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he glanced down at her. They stayed like this for a long time. He put his glasses on and continued to read his book.

Eventually Ivy fell asleep with Barley in her arms, but The Doctor stayed where he was. He liked being next to her. He hadn't realized how alone he had felt until Ivy was back safely with him. And now that she was, he was whole again. He glanced down at the sleeping pair again. She was so innocent when she slept. It made his chest feel tight sometimes. He knew there were things that she would never tell him when she was awake. But at night when she slept, she gave away so much.

That's why he was afraid of tomorrow. He didn't often say he was afraid of much, but he was scared. For Ivy, and for what would come back. That's why he had delayed a day; because he didn't feel as if neither he nor she was ready to face this yet. They needed a day to get back to the way things were, or at least, closer to the way things were. So they were united when this came. So he could be there for her; hold her hand like he used to when she was younger and tell her it would be okay.

This was going to be okay. It had to be. It would be.

Wouldn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry that this took me so long to update! I've decided that I'm going to update every time **_**my**_** favorite Fanfiction does. They updated yesterday and then I tried to upload yesterday and I couldn't because my computer was being stupid and slow. So! Here it is finally! And yes- I **_**did**_** change my username from Emberheart5681 to Ivy Holmes. I like it and I think it's quite fitting.**

**Ivy Holmes**

Sherlock

Sherlock had become obsessed with The Doctor.

Since John had known him, he had always been obsessed. In between cases, even while working other cases, Sherlock would stop for hours at a time to sit in front of the board in his room that he had devoted to the mysterious man and think. The board sat right across from his bed, where none of his clients, not John, not the police, not Lestrade, not Mrs. Hudson, could see it. He would sit on his bed and he would read over every piece of information he had collected and pinned to the board, connect pieces and analyze clues. John often found him emailing strangers who had pieces of information about the man. He had attempted to read a few of the emails but he never understood any of them. Sherlock gathered more bits and scraps to add to his board each week. John remembered one day Sherlock had even come back in to the flat wearing a fez and looking a bit peeved off. He poured and mulled over that board, and still he was clueless.

John didn't know anything about the man except his name. And he had only gotten that after asking Sherlock countless times about his mysterious board. Sherlock had simply said, "His name is The Doctor." and nothing more. John wondered now if it was because a name was the only thing Sherlock really knew about him.

But he didn't understand why Sherlock had such an obsession with the man; he didn't even really know who he was! But whoever he was, he was important. John had never seen Sherlock so focused as he was when it had anything to do with The Doctor.

And now he was gone. And the mystery of the strange man remained just that; a mystery.

A while after Sherlock's death, he had gone back up to their flat one more time. It had actually been so that he could collect some of his more unimportant things. He had already moved most of his possessions out of the flat. But he remembered the board and he became a bit curious. So he quietly padded into Sherlock's old room; as if afraid Sherlock would hear him and yell at him; and sat down on the end of the bed, like the great detective himself had done so many times before. He had looked at that board for a long, long time. He lost track of how long he sat there and just took in the large amount of information and random objects that Sherlock had gathered. He read every scrap of information, observed every picture, followed the lines of yarn that connected one random piece to another. Then he took the board down from where it hung, and took it back with him to his own flat. That was the only thing he took with him.

Now every day, _John_ stared at it. He had even begun to do a little more research; getting in touch with other people who seemed to know about this Doctor fellow and some who had conversed with Sherlock before on the subject. And the more he knew, the more he couldn't help but think that whoever this fellow was, he couldn't be human.

And that's precisely what everyone else thought too.

He talked to a man named Trenton who he got in touch with through the man's website. The whole site was devoted to The Doctor, and asked that if anyone had any information to share about him, they would contact him immediately. So that's exactly what John did.

Trenton and John had emailed back and forth for months now, sharing new pieces of information as they slowly trickled into their hands. John pinned more scraps to the board. But one day, Trenton emailed him to come to his flat, because he had some very important information that could not be written out, but instead must be said from face to face.

He drove thirty minutes to get to where the man lived. He knocked on the door and waited as a man in his thirties answered. He had long, curly brown hair and he was tall. He invited John in and asked if he wanted some tea.

And now they were both seated in Trenton's living room.

"So you've heard of The Doctor." Trenton said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and grinning. The statement was rather unnecessary as they both already knew the answer to that.

John nodded. "I've done my research."

Trenton then cocked his head at John and asked, "What got you interested in him? Everyone has their own story."

"My… My friend used to be obsessed with finding him for some reason. I never knew why. I guess I just kind of took it over for him."

Trenton nodded. "This Doctor fellow, whoever he is, is very dangerous. They say he's a god; an alien; a supernatural being. The list goes on and on. But of course you probably already know all this."

John nodded. "Not much. But enough. We've all go our own personal theories I suppose." There was a pause "Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's an alien," Trenton told him, "with a spaceship. And he can show up anywhere, at any time. He can change lives, change history. I think he's an alien who acts like a god." He paused. "I also think he can change his face; you know," he gestured to his face, "change his appearance. So he doesn't always look the same, yeah? So people won't know who he is."

John nodded. "But you said you found something. Some new piece of information that you wanted to share with me."

"Ah, yes." Trenton said. "I think you should know. I think everyone should know. But it's big. The biggest piece of information I've personally ever found." He leaned in close towards John and John instinctively did the same. "I don't think The Doctor's alone."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I think he takes people with him. Sort of as a friend, like on a road trip. Except he takes them back and forth in _time_."

John wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of the suggestion. He would need proof to back up a statement like that. "Why do you think this?"

"Because we have the legends of The Doctor, right? And sometimes, in these legends, alongside The Doctor, we have another person." Trenton jumped out of his chair and ran to get a book. He brought it back and sat down, holding it out for John to see. "It's not always the same person, of course. This is one of a few records that mention a 'companion' that I've found. One of the most clearly stated ones. And it's from Charles Dickens of all people," he laughed slightly, "This was written less than a year before he died, in one of his journals."

John read the journal entry.

_December 26, 1869_

_Things have certainly changed. I cannot begin to describe the life-changing events that happened recently, but I will try. It started at one of my performances. I was reciting my story, like always, when a lady began to glow blue like I had never seen before._

John skipped down farther into the journal entry to a part Trenton had marked with a post-it note and small, neat handwriting.

_The girl that had been kidnapped was named Rose, as I soon discovered. The Doctor would stop at nothing to get her back. Personally, I think he fancies her a little more than he would let anyone else know. It is quite obvious that Rose is The Doctor's "companion"; she travels with him. The way they interact with each other is as if they have known each other for a long time, and also that they have not known each other long. How is that possible?_

John stopped reading. "How could no one have noticed this before?"

Trenton shrugged, "That journal is authentic. It should be in a museum, but it's been in my great grandparent's attic for a long time. It was given to them by God knows who. My grandmother, she's the one who introduced me to The Doctor, found the book while cleaning out the attic. She found the entry and read the rest of the book, but The Doctor is never mentioned again. I had totally forgotten about this beauty until I started to read it again. Anyways, I couldn't imagine giving it up now. Then it would be the government's property. Anything could happen to it then. Of course, they would analyze the book and find this entry. The results would most certainly catastrophic."

"What do you think happens to the people that The Doctor takes along with him?" John asked.

"Well I'd imagine that they'd just disappear. Gone from their normal lives." Trenton said. "Why?"

John shrugged, "Just a question I guess."

Trenton nodded, then looked out the window. "It's getting pretty dark. You might want to head out now. These roads can be pretty tricky in the dark if you don't know your way around."

John got up and shook hands. "Thanks for everything," he said, "Take care."

"You take care too, John."

…

John returned home that night and immediately went to his room to consult the board again. He climbed the stairs and turned in to his room to see something surprising.

The board was gone. There was nothing left, not one object that remained to assure him that he had ever even had such a board. It was just gone.

John searched everywhere in his flat, thinking maybe he had just moved it. But wouldn't he have remembered if he had moved it? Maybe, but perhaps not. It _had _to be around here somewhere. Things don't just disappear, right? Finally, he gave up. If the board had been here at one point, it was no longer.

John felt the air leave his lungs and he sat down on the edge of his bed. _No, no, no, no, no…_

This couldn't be happening. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, fingers running through his hair, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Because this couldn't be real; could it?

All of the work he had put in to that… It was all gone now. Someone had taken it.

Suddenly John got very angry. He took a deep breath, but nothing could calm him. He needed something to hit. Quick.

He curled his fist and hurled it at the wall where the board once rested. The wall rattled a bit, but luckily, nothing broke. He hit it again, and then again, then again and again and again. He hit it until his knuckles were bleeding and his hands were numb.

His anger spent, he went out and cleaned his hands off, then sat down at the small kitchen table. There was now an empty feeling in his chest. He had spent hours pouring the best of him into that board. And what happens? Someone goes and takes it.

But John knew that his anger went deeper than that. Why was he really mad? Because that was the last intimate piece of Sherlock he had had left. And now it was gone. The last thing he had to hold on to, and it was gone. Sherlock was gone. Sherlock was now dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is gonna be a relatively short chapter. It just explains where the board went! Also, if there is anything you guys would like to see happen in the story, review for me! I am always open to suggestions and might use your guy's input in the story if I like it and it fits in my current storyline somewhere.**

**As always, read, review, favorite, and follow for me!**

**Ivy Holmes**

Sherlock felt terrible for what he had done. And those weren't really words he used ever. He didn't want to _feel_ anything. But he did; he felt bad for what he had done to John.

Not the whole faking his death thing; no, Sherlock had come to terms with that. It was necessary for the safety of many people. Sherlock was instead sorry for what he had taken from John just three nights ago; his board.

He didn't want to make John feel that way, honestly, but he needed his board. Dying only gave you more free time to do what you'd like. And Sherlock intended to find The Doctor among other things. He had his sister, and Enola was Sherlock's responsibility. He had let her slip off the face of the planet. What kind of caretaker does that?

And if the guilt of that wasn't enough, Mycroft was always there to ask him how she was. He had been lying to him for four years now, giving him fake reports every once in a while. To be honest he was quite surprised that Mycroft had not found out yet. But then again he wasn't as smart as he thought he was and where was there to look? She disappeared entirely. So Sherlock just kept feeding Mycroft more lies. Apparently he did not care about his sister as much as Sherlock thought he did.

Regardless, he would find her. He had his board back which was all the material he needed, though he had almost memorized everything on it.

Sherlock observed the board and the things that John had added on. Not much. He had to make up for the lost time. Sherlock felt that he was very close. To what? He didn't know. But he felt close to _something._

Sherlock shook his head. "Focus." He growled to himself. "You have to do this." So he sat back down and began to think. He _would_ find The Doctor. Even if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
